


lesbianinnit

by dave_klepto



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Literally so self indulgent, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Tommyinnit, finished writing this waiting for phil to start streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dave_klepto/pseuds/dave_klepto
Summary: "Wilbur do you ever feel… wrong?"
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 101
Kudos: 1548





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kind of inspired by solace404 trans tommy series, this is literally just self indulgent because lesbianinnit

Tommy wasn't sure why he called himself big man so much. It made him feel bad, although bad feels like too nice of a word, it makes him feel like keeling over and vomiting over his computer. He said man too much, but he didn't feel like that when he called other people big man, just himself. A lot of things started to make him feel like that, looking in the mirror to see his square jaw and flat chest, Phil calling him his son, and even just when people point out the critical flaw in his kill all men speeches. It all felt wrong, even just being called Tommy felt off. So he opened up discord and clicked on Wilbur's icon and decided to message him for help.

Tommyinnit:  
Wilbur do you ever feel… wrong?

Wilbur Soot:  
What? Did you finally realize you aren't always right?

Tommyinnit:   
No, not that. Something about my body feels wrong, Wilbur.

Wilbur Soot:  
What do you mean, Toms? You have to be more descriptive than just wrong.

Tommyinnit:  
When I look in the mirror I don't feel right, or when people call me big man, or Tommy.

Wilbur Soot:  
Do you want to be called something besides Tommy?

Tommyinnit:  
Maybe? I don't really know. I just want to know what's wrong with me

Wilbur Soot:  
Nothing is wrong with you, but I have an idea of what you're going through

Tommyinnit:  
Yeah?

Wilbur soot:  
Yeah, read through this and tell me if it sounds right  
[Linked article about gender dysphoria]

Tommyinnit:   
That sounds about right. Do you think i'm trans then, big man?

Wilbur Soot:  
I think you might be. Not to rush you but do you know what pronouns you might want to use? I'll use whatever you want for you, if you tell me your pronouns are pog/pogself i'll use them with no complaints. 

Tommyinnit:  
I don't know, I never really thought about it

Wilbur Soot:  
How about I try to say something using different pronouns for you and you can see how you like it?

Tommyinnit:  
That sounds good

Wilbur Soot:  
Tommyinnit is like a little sister to me, although she's an annoying one.

Tommyinnit:   
I think I liked that. Like a lot. Far too much actually.

Wilbur Soot:  
Think we found a fit, right Toms? Actually do you have any ideas for a different name? I'm sure Phil is old enough to have baby names somewhere if not.

Tommyinnit:  
Actually, what about Clementine?

Wilbur Soot:  
Alright that sounds good, Clem. Do you want to tell anyone else?

Tommyinnit:  
I want to tell Tubbo myself but can you announce it on the friend server, I don't want anything said on stream yet.

Wilbur Soot:  
Tell me once you tell Tubbo and I'll announce it for you.

Tommyinnit:  
Thank you so much Wilbs

Wilbur Soot:  
Of course Clem.

Clementine smiled and prepared herself to tell Tubbo. She knew Tubbo wouldn't mind but it still scared her a bit. What if she lost her best friend because of this, sure Wilbur was more than accepting but. She shook her head and opened her dms with Tubbo.

Tommyinnit:  
Can we call? I need to tell you something, it's important

Tubbo:  
Of course! One second please

Video call started…

Clementine got a little startled when her screen lit up and showed Tubbo's face staring back at her. It made her a little self conscious, she still looked masculine, maybe a skirt would do her well, she did love her dave strider shirts.

"Hey Tommy! What is it you wanted to tell me?" Tubbo smiled but Clementine did flinch a little at being called Tommy.

"Tubbo, I think- no, I am a girl." Tubbo just looked confused.

"I don't know what you mean, have you been hiding something in those shirts of yours I didn't notice?" Tubbo laughed during his last comment and so did Clementine but it was just distracting her from her goal here.

"Not quite. I'm trans Tubbo. I want to use she/her pronouns and be called Clementine now. ...Is that okay?" Clementine stumbled on her last sentence when Tubbo didn't respond right away, what did he think, his face cam didn't help much. 

"Oh! That's super cool! I don't know any trans people or I guess I have for 2 years and just didn't know it yet… Is this why you kept naming stuff Clementine? Wait, oh my god, are you a lesbian now Tom- sorry, Clementine?!" Clementine let out her usual laugh, this felt nice, just being able to laugh with her best friend and being able to be herself. She didn't feel wrong at all. 

"I think I am? I'm a lesbian now Tubbo! Kill all men, don't need 'em no mo'." Tubbo laughed even harder, Clementine remembered she needed to message Wilbur to announce it to their personal server. 

Tommyinnit:  
You can tell the server now

Wilbur Soot:  
I take it went well with Tubbo

Tommyinnit:  
More than well

"What you doing Clementine?" She looked up to see Tubbo looking around as if that'll help him see her second monitor.

"Telling Wilbur he can tell our private discord about me, he helped me figure this all out." Clementine smiled as she thought about how supportive Wilbur has been so far.

"Oh that makes sense! I remember him being super trans rights and stuff. So all our friends are going to know soon?" Clementine supposed she heard about that as well.

Wilbur Soot:  
@everyone Tommy will now be using she/her pronouns and be referred to as Clementine, if you choose not to respect this you will be kicked

Ph1lza:  
I always wanted a daughter, I’m glad she trusts us enough to tell us

Technoblade:  
I’ve been telling you guys I can talk to women

Tubbo:  
LESBIANINNIT

Smajor1995:  
Does this apply to on stream as well? Either way I’m happy for her

Wilbur Soot:  
It doesn’t at the moment

Sneegsnag:  
What is a woman? 

Tommyinnit:  
ME

Sneegsnag:  
Holy shit

Jschlatt:  
Now that’s how to get reddit gold

Fundy:  
Clementine is a Gamer Girl now

A couple other people’s support flowed through, Clementine smiled, everyone supported her so far. Tubbo smiled at her as well on call.

“Hey Clementine, do you think you’re gonna tell your parents?” Clementine hadn’t thought about that, she was sure they’d be supportive enough but…

“I will tell them, but not today, or tomorrow, maybe next week.” Tubbo nodded, Clementine looked down at herself and opened up amazon to buy herself a skirt or something, her parents never checked her packages.

“Tubbo! Do you think I’d look cool in this?” She held up her phone that had a longer red skirt up on it.

“Does it do that thing where you spin and it flows out? Like Eret’s strawberry dress. If it does then yes absolutely!” Clementine knew what he was talking about so she looked at the reviews and she was pretty sure it did. She added it to her cart.

“I know who you should ask about fashion stuff, Finnster! He would totally know what you should get!” Clementine nodded, Finnster would probably know the best things to get, it was basically his job at this point.

“I’ll ask him later, I did kind of just figure this out like an hour ago.” It felt like longer and shorter than that to Clementine but it really hadn’t been that long that she had been Clementine. 

“Jesus, Tubbo, I can’t believe this has all happened, I figured out I was trans then immediately came out to my friends. I can’t believe I haven’t passed out from stress yet.” Clementine ran a hand through her hair, she did like her shorter hair but maybe she’d grow it a bit longer, nothing extreme though. 

“I’m really happy for you Clementine, it’s so cool you figured this all out.” Tubbo grinned and wished he could hug her.

“Thank you Tubbo, thank you so much.” Clementine grinned back, this was fucking great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's more i guess, someone said coming out to chat so here. i was going to stream for the first time in weeks today, instead self indulgent trans au. no one is surprised

“Wilburrrrr, my package still hasn’t arrived.” Clementine joined a vc with Wilbur and Phil after she had waited by her door for her package that still hadn’t arrived.

“What package, child?” Wilbur sighed into his mic.

“The skirt I ordered like a week ago, I ordered it the day I-” Clementine got cut off when Phil spoke up.

“I’m streaming.” Clementine’s world stopped for a moment, either she needed a good excuse quick or today was the day she was coming out to chat. Instead she chose an option not on the list and she left the vc. She saw Wilbur leave too and soon she got a call from him.

Video Call Started…

“Hey Wilbs, I have no clue why you’re calling me right now.” Guess she’s playing dumb, okay then.

“Clem, now’s not the time. You had to tell chat eventually but if you aren’t ready, I’m sure me and Phil can cover for you, Eret and Fundy have both worn skirts before so we can just say you wanted to try something out and chat shouldn’t bug you about it.” Clementine sighed, Wilbur isn’t wrong, if she just hadn’t freaked out she could have had a perfectly good cover story but she did freak out and chat is going to wonder.

“Yeah, you’re right but maybe I should tell chat, maybe not right now, I really wanted to wear my skirt for it.” Clementine checked her phone again, her package should be here soon, it was only a few stops away. 

“Whatever you decide, I will support you, unless it’s really stupid.” Clementine smiled at that, she had an idea of how she would come out to chat, but first her skirt had to arrive.

“I promise I won’t do anything too stupid, I think I’ll annouce it on stream later. But first my stupid fucking skirt needs to arrive.” Wilbur laughed and they ended the call.

Eventually her skirt arrived and she grabbed the box as soon as the doorbell rang so her parents wouldn’t end up opening it. She took off her jeans and pulled on the skirt, she tucked in her strider shirt into the skirt and made sure it looked good. She did a twirl and it flowed out just like Tubbo said it should. Clementine had ended up dming Finnster about looking more feminine and he had said some good suggestions but she would have to buy a couple more things to say the least. For now, this skirt was more than enough. 

As she sat down in her chair and grabbed her Coke to get ready for the stream she realized something, if she told her streaming her parents would find out, she was sure they wouldn’t have any real problems with it but… Well if they did have any issues she just guessed she would be moving out sooner than she thought. She pressed the start stream button.

“WHAT IS UP CHAT?” She started stream as usual, but as Khai Dreams played she decided she should get her announcement out first before she got on Dream SMP.

“Chat, I have an announcement to make before I get on tonight, some of you may heard me say something about a package on big man Phil’s stream earlier, so explanation about that. Well it arrived finally.” Clementine stood up to show off the skirt and did a twirl again. 

“God. That’s fucking fun.” She took a gulp from her Coke, “Little bit of an add on to this, I discovered something about myself a week ago.” She looked at chat, unsurprisingly there was a lot of skirtinnit spam. Thankfully she had remembered to warn her mods that she might need more than one per 50k people for this stream, and she could tell they were deleting anything weirdchamp.

“A week ago, Wilbur helped me figure out that I am a Trans Girl. Yeah that’s right, I ain’t a man no mo’, who needs men, not me that’s for sure. I use she/her pronouns and my name is Clementine, and if you don’t respect that then well y’know what happens. Chat only has one canon life.” Clementine did her usual laugh and chat just spammed a lot of transinnit, girlinnit, pogchamp, and lesbian hearts. She saw a few shitty things but the mods were deleting those as fast as they could and a few people were losing their canon lives. 

“Now that we’re done with that, let's get on Dream SMP! I’ll be changing all my users to Cleminnit after the stream for now let’s have some fun!” Clementine joined VC 2 and had different people come in to congratulate her on coming out, some had known already while others hadn’t. There were some questions from the others on the SMP and chat on how they were writing her transition into the story but Wilbur joined and said Fundy’s character was trans so he was sure they wouldn’t have too many issues. 

After the stream ended, Clementine went on Twitter to make a tweet about her coming out, well she says that but the tweet wasn’t the most sentimental thing.

@cleminnit  
LESBIANINNIT IS CANON

She wanted her likes. She also dmed editor Larry to edit a short video to put out on her channel about it. It was going more than good and her parents hadn’t come up into her room to ask about it. Until she heard her Mum yell for her to come downstairs and that they had to talk about something.

Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit shorter i think, but uhhh little bit of angst sorry. should i mark this work as not finished, yeah, but i want to leave new chapters as a pleasant surprise rather than expected cause god knows i am so bad at updating shit. this story is such a guilty pleasure tho, might write my other self indulgent aus at the rate, aka mcyt homestuck au

Clementine debated putting her jeans back on or keeping with her new skirt. She thought too long about the pros and cons and when her Mum yelled for her again she ended up just running down with her skirt on. As she saw her Mum and Dad sitting at the dining table she felt a wave of stress come over her again, she felt her dog Walter bump his head against her so she gave him a pat on the head but it didn't calm her as much as she hoped. She pulled out a chair and heard it scrape against the floor as she sat down across from her parents.

"So, uh, what did you want to talk about?" Play it cool Clementine, maybe they didn't see the stream and this isn't even about it. Then again you just came down in a skirt, oh god, oh fuck.

"Tommy, you know what we want to talk about." Clementine looked at her Mum as she spoke as thoughts plowed through her head, oh god bad sign, bad sign.

"Oh, dear, it isn't that bad. So he wants to be a girl? Who am I to judge?" Her Dad directed that toward her Mum who looked just a little angry.

"You are just saying that 'cause he pays most of your bills." Her Mum spit those words out at her Dad but they hit her as well. This wasn't going well to say the least. 

"Of course not, dear. You're just overreacting about all this, this doesn't really matter that much." Her Dad attempted to calm his wife down, to no avail.

"Of course it matters! He is wearing a skirt and parading himself around my house." She turned herself to Clementine, "As far as I am concerned you are Tommy and a man in my house." Clementine felt tears in her eyes and she ran back upstairs. She hadn't prepared for this, as she entered her room and closed the door she felt tears roll down her cheeks. 

A few minutes later, minutes filled with her lying on her bed crying, her Dad knocked and came in.

"Hey kid, I'm sorry about all that. Your Mum isn't the happiest about this. I'll try to convince her about all this but it might be best to stay with someone for a couple of days as we work this out. Maybe that tall bloke you met? I'm sure you've got the money for a train to Brighton." With that her Dad left the room and she was left with her thoughts.

Clementine had to find someone to stay with, she could stay with Tubbo or BadLinu but he didn't want to burden their families with that too. He could go to Phil but he didn't want to bother Kristen and surely the streams would notice with how often and long Phil streamed. So she guessed her Dad was right, Wilbur it was, at least she knew her way around Brighton a bit. She grabbed her phone and texted Wil's actual number since she was pretty sure he would think this is important enough for it.

Cleminnit:  
Wil, can I stay at your place for a couple of days?

Wilbur Soot:  
Of course, why?

Cleminnit:  
They didn't take it too well

Wilbur Soot:  
...Who is they?

Cleminnit:  
My parents.

Wilbur Soot:  
...They didn't take it well enough you have to leave the house?

Cleminnit:  
It's not that bad, just a couple of days while my Mum cools down.

Wilbur Soot:  
Are you heading out now?

Cleminnit:  
I'm packing some stuff right now, I'll tell you when I get on the train.

Wilbur Soot:  
Alright, stay safe Clem.

Cleminnit:  
Will do.

Clementine packed the last of some of her clothes and her laptop and headed out the door. She heard her parents still arguing as she exited. The train station wasn’t too far so she should be able to walk there, the tickets were usually around 20 bucks so her Dad wasn’t wrong about her having the money to buy them but it still hurt. As she pulled her red suitcase towards the train station she got a few dirty looks but she hurried past and bought herself a train ticket to Brighton. As she sat down and waited for the train to arrive she pulled out her phone.

Cleminnit:  
I’m at the train station right now, the train should arrive in a couple of minutes

Wilbur Soot:  
Okay good, I need to find a place for you to sleep when you arrive

Clementine put away her phone as she saw the train pull up to the station. She pulled her suitcase up onto the train and sat down for a 4 hour train ride. She fiddled with her skirt for a second but decided to just pull out her laptop and watch Vikkstar videos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no clue how much longer this will go on for but not much longer most likely. maybe a couple more chapters before i finish this up completely. i have some ideas for other mcyt stuff, i have an idea for a longer au fic and maybe more shorter stuff like this, like mayhaps enby tommy? or ace tommy? or maybe if i'm feeling spicy something that isn't about tommy, he isn't even my fav mcyt why am i like this

Clementine felt the train come to a stop once again, she heard Brighton over the speakers and put her laptop back into her suitcase and stood up to get out of the train. As she exited the train she pulled out her phone to send Wilbur a quick message but before she could she saw Wilbur looking back at her.

"Hey Clem, you ready?" Clementine looked up at Wilbur, grinned and nodded. Wilbur took her suitcase and showed her the way to his car. They both got in with Clementine in the passenger seat and her suitcase in her hands since the boot was too small. 

"Why the hell is the boot so small on your car? This suitcase ain't even big?" Clementine was feeling much more like herself, even if the suitcase she had in her hands was because her parents kicked her out for a few days. It was really a pussy's way to kick someone out.

"It came like that. It's not like I can expand it now can I?" Wilbur started up the car as he retorted.

"Buy a new car, dickhead!" Clementine yelled loud enough she saw someone look at her when they were getting into their own car. 

The drive to Wilbur's place was fairly short but did consist of some yelling on both sides except when some old lady had yelled at them both for waking people up despite it being 2 pm. Eventually, they pulled up to Wilbur’s house and made their way inside with Clementine’s suitcase trailing behind. 

“Alright kid, I don’t have a guest room so either you’re sleeping in my closet or on the couch.” Wilbur took off his coat and tossed it on the couch he just mentioned and Clementine sat down on a chair near it.

“I don’t want to go back into the closet after all this, dickhead.” Wilbur let out a laugh and jokingly hit Clementine’s shoulder and sat down near her. 

“Yeah yeah, alright, I’ll give you that one. Couch it is then?” Clementine took a long look at the couch, which she wasn’t entirely sure Wilbur didn’t find ‘round back a run-down apartment building, despite having the money to buy a new couch this one looked far too old and stained. 

“Hear me out prick. You sleep on the couch and I get the bed, the guest is always right, innit?” Clementine eyed a stain on the couch with suspicion.

“Fine, but only for tonight. The privilege of being kicked out wears out after the first night.” Clementine grinned and Wilbur sighed and grabbed her suitcase to pull into his room.

“I don’t think it does, pity me Wil’, pity me, I had to listen to my parents argue with each other in front of me about my identity, I should get to sleep on your bed for the whole time.” Wilbur rolled her eyes as he opened the door to his room.

“You’ll get over it.” Clementine audibly gasped.

“You- I- I hate you, I hate you so much. You bitch! I can’t believe you said that to me, I’m a minor, a minor, I won’t get over it, permanent trauma.” The effect of her words was decreased when she proceeded to jump on Wilbur’s bed and roll around on it. 

“You like the bed then?” Wilbur smiled at the sight of Clementine rolling around and joking around like usual.

“I see where all the money you could have been spending on a couch that isn’t from an old pedophiles’ garage sale you found on craigslist went.” Wilbur laughed at the comment and pushed her suitcase to the corner so she could sit on the end of the bed.

“It’s late, you should sleep, I can grab some leftovers for you if you’re hungry.” Wilbur let some worry seep into his voice, despite his jokes, he couldn’t help worrying about Clementine, he wasn’t lying when he said she was like a little sister.

“I’ll be good big man, just need my beauty sleep.” Wilbur messed up her hair and stood up, and as he stood in the doorway he looked back at her.

“Alright Clem, tomorrow when you wake up we can get some more clothes, I’m sure you want more than one skirt, and anything else you want, I’m not buying you another vlog gun though.” Clementine nodded and Wilbur closed the door.

“Night Wilby!” Clementine yelled through the door as she got up to change into some of the pyjamas she brought.

“Night you little shit.” Wilbur smiled and headed into the living room, it was early for him to sleep so he decided to update some of their friends on their situation at the moment.

Wilbur Soot:  
Clementine is staying at mine due to some issues at the moment, if she wants she’ll tell you guys more when she wakes up, I will be selling sleeping photos for a good price though

Wilbur put away his phone before anyone responded although he saw some people typing. So far, despite the reasons for her staying, Clementine staying here didn’t seem so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really just procrastinated on this for a couple days just write it all at night while listening to tommy's playlist

Clementine felt herself slowly wake up, as she blinked open her eyes she saw a very unfamiliar bedroom. She bolted up straight and looked around only to remember she was staying at Wilbur's. She saw his guitar leaned against the wall and photos of him and some other people on a shelf.

Clementine pushed off the covers and walked over to the pictures. She saw photos of Wilbur and his family, some of him and a girl he didn't recognize, a picture of Soothouse, and a newer photo from she, Wilbur and Phil met up. She smiled and made her way out of the room. It was earlier than she'd usually wake up at but she also went to sleep way early so it was expected. As she walked to the living room she saw Wilbur asleep on the disgusting couch. He was covered with a blue blanket and she could see a far too thick book about ghost hunting near the couch. She thought about her choices, she could be quiet, get something to eat and then go on her laptop to not wake him or…

"Oi Dickhead! Wake up!" Clementine started to shake Wilbur to wake him as she yelled in his ear.

"I hate you…" Wilbur mumbled under his breath as he felt himself forced awake.

"C'mon bruv, get your ass up!" Clementine continued to shake him and started to try and pull him off the couch.

"I'm up, jesus christ you child." Wilbur swatted at Clementine and opened his eyes and sat up on the couch. He yawned and made his way to the kitchen and grabbed two bananas.

"Why the hell you got so many bananas?" Clementine looked at the close to a dozen bananas on the counter.

"To eat. Now here. Since you were so eager to get me up we're heading out to get you clothes right now." Wilbur tossed the banana at Clementine, which she missed to catch and just hit her face. 

"Alright, alright. Let me change first and you smell like a giraffe's ass, take a shower first." She made a show of waving her hand in front of her nose as she peeled the banana and made her way back to the bedroom.

Wilbur sighed but he made his way to the bathroom nonetheless. Once Clementine made her way to the bedroom, she finished up the banana and threw it away and she opened up her suitcase. She stared down at the clothes she had brought. With the exception of the skirt it was just trousers and her baseball shirts and she loved her baseball shirts and trousers were always nice but in this moment they felt so masculine. She shook her head and just grabbed the skirt again and a different red baseball shirt, the one with the buttons instead of the usual Dave Strider shirt. Clementine knew Wilbur had said that the point of this whole shopping trip was to get her more feminine clothes, and Finnster had given her good advice so hopefully that wouldn't happen again.

"Wil' are you done yet?!" Clementine made her way out of the bedroom and yelled in the general direction of the bathroom.

"Yeah yeah, give me second, kid." Wilbur shouted back at her and she plopped down on a counter and started eating a cadbury bar she found as she waited.

"What the hell are you eating? Is that my cadbury bar?" Wilbur stepped out of the bathroom in slightly different clothes than the night before and grabbed the chocolate bar out of Clementine's hands. 

"Hey I was eating that." Clementine looked up at the bar that was now out of her reach because of the 2 inches Wilbur had on her.

"Like hell you were. Now c'mon, let's get you those clothes." Wilbur put the bar up on the top of some cabinets and while Clementine pouted he pulled on his shoes.

"Where are we even going to go to get me clothes?" Clementine pulled on her shoes as well and Wilbur tossed a jacket to her as he put his on.

"Uniqlo? It'll be good enough for now yeah?" Clementine glared at him a second but shrugged and pulled on the jacket he tossed to her.

"I guess so. Do they sell makeup there?" Wilbur thought for a moment as he adjusted his beanie.

"I think they do but if not we'll just pick you up something at Sephora." Clementine nodded and the two headed out the door.

There was a Uniqlo not far from Wilbur's place so the two were able to get there in a couple of minutes of walking. When the two entered they made their way to the dress section.

"What about this one?" Wilbur held up a basic red dress that looked decent.

"Yeah sure, how does this one look?" Clementine held up a darker red dress that Wilbur eyed suspiciously.

"Maybe not…" Wilbur pointed his finger to a slit in the side that would show a little too much of Clementine's legs for anyone's comfort.

"Yeah nevermind. Maybe I should get something not red." Wilbur laughed and they looked at some not red dresses. 

"Hey Clem, you'll like this one." Wilbur held up a record print dress that had an almost 50s look to it that he knew she would love.

"What?" Clementine turned to look to whatever was being shown to her, "Holy shit. You are buying that for me." Her eyes went big once she saw the dress, it was the best thing she had ever seen.

"Demanding much? I will buy it for you though. Be grateful though, I know you have the money for it yourself." Wilbur added the dress to the various clothes he had swung on his shoulder.

They ended up finding a few more things, mostly some more skirts, mostly red dresses, and some blouses she wasn't sure how often she'd wear. They also had a very awkward conversation when they got to the undergarments section.

"Which one of these do you think Deo would like more?"

"Please never make that joke again."

Eventually the two checked out, and Clementine could tell the cashier didn't like her but seemed to like Wilbur too much. She rolled her eyes as the cashier tripped over herself putting everything in the bags. 

"So Sephora next then, Clem?" Wilbur had made Clementine carry her own bags which she wasn't happy about but she nodded, she wanted some makeup.

As they entered Sephora Clementine felt her nose full of a smell she couldn't identify but she knew she hated. She caught a worker glare at him but she just glared back harder. She did not like this store so she just quickly grabbed the makeup stuff Finnster said she would need. Mostly just the basics although it took a while and some debating between her and Wilbur what foundation matched her.

"This one seems right."

"I'm not pink, dickhead."

Although she also grabbed a bright eyeshadow palette that caught her eye, she could make her eyes all cool and shit with that. The cashier that checked them out was actually kind of chill this time, she complimented Clementine's skirt which left her grinning.

Once the two made it back to the house, Clementine instantly got out of disc dress and ran to the bedroom to try it on. As she looked at herself in the mirror she beamed, she didn't want to try the makeup yet but even without it, she looked incredible. She did a twirl and she let out a laugh of happiness. She pulled out her phone and took a picture to send to Tubbo.

Cleminnit:  
TUBBO LOOK  
[attached photo of Clementine smiling in her disc dress]

Tubbo:  
POG  
you look great!!! widepeepohappy!!

Cleminnit:  
Of course I look good

Clementine put away her phone and came out of the room to show Wilbur. As she walked in he looked up from his phone and smiled.

"You look fucking fantastic. Do you like it?" Wilbur set aside his phone to really look at the girl he had come to see as a little sister.

"Course I fucking do." She did a spin and the dress flowed out and she beamed at Wilbur and flapped her hands in excitement. This was the best thing to have happened ever.

She heard her phone ping from the bedroom where she left it. She made her way back to the room to check who messaged her, she didn't have discord alerts on so she wasn't sure who would be messaging her until she saw it was a message from her dad. What the fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo shoutout to me friend shuichi for being so hyped for this, also if any of yall want to be the source of making me write the next part of this then hmu with your discord


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took longer than usual, the concept of time has faded away recently and my obsession with ace attorney, homestuck and sanrio [thank my moirail for that one] has gotten in the way of writing. hope ya like the chapter you lot

A message from her Dad. What was she supposed to do with this? She could read it and consider what it said like a normal person or…

Clementine turned off her phone without looking at the message and put it back down and headed back in the main room with Wilbur.

"What was that about?" Wilbur had concern on his face as he spoke.

"It was nothing." Clementine waved it off and sat down next to Wilbur, tucking her dress under her as she sat.

"Do you happen to know why your Dad is texting me then?" Wilbur opened up his messages to show several messages from her Dad.

"Shit." Clementine mumbled under her breath, turns out that didn't work as well as she hoped it would. Wilbur passed her the phone and she looked at all the messages.

Fatherinnit:  
Is Tommy at your place?  
I hope he isn't out in the cold

Wilbur Soot:  
Yes, she is

Fatherinnit:  
I didn't mean to kick him out  
His mother was just being very difficult and he was making it worse  
We would like him back now  
He just ignored my message  
We are coming to pick him up now

"Shit." Clementine said again louder, she didn't want to go back, she didn't want to hear them yell at her and each other again. She started to tremble and she felt Wilbur's arms wrap around her as she did. He petted her hair and she felt herself calm down slightly.

"You're going to be fine, it's a long train here and when they do arrive **I** will straighten everything out. I won't be letting them take you back if you feel unsafe going with them." Clementine smiled and felt a few tears fall down her cheeks, right now she was safe. 

"Thank you Wil'" Wilbur petted her hair some more before standing up with a final pat to her head.

"You want some tea?" Wilbur headed towards the kitchen and Clementine nodded and made a noise of affirmation. 

Clementine still had Wilbur's phone in her hands, she quickly exited out of messages and opened up twitter. She had an idea that would keep her parents off her mind. She quickly started writing a tweet on Wilbur's account.

@WilburSoot  
I LOVE WOMEN, HATE ALL MEN, THEY ARE SHIT

Clementine smiled and watched as replies flowed in, technically these were her likes too since she wrote the tweet. God she loves her likes.

As she scrolled through the replies Wilbur returned with a cup of tea for both of them. 

"Are you feeling any better- what the hell are you snickering about?" Wilbur sat down the tea and stared accusatorily at Clementine. As she continued to giggle as she scrolled, Wilbur grabbed the phone out of her hands.

"Hey!" Clementine yelled and made grabby hands at the cellphone. Wilbur scrolled up to "his own" tweet and scowled.

"Why does this always happen when you visit?" Wilbur mumbled, Clementine loudly laughed at the question and for the moment she had truly forgotten why she was worried earlier. Right now? She was just a girl hanging out with her pseudo older brother and annoying the shit out of him like she always did. She didn’t have to worry about her parents, she didn’t have to worry about dysphoria, she didn’t have a care in the world. It was just her and Wilbur and a tweet about loving women. 

She grinned and tried to grab Wilbur’s phone back, she stood up on the couch to try and reach his height. Her new dress was surely going to get dirty but she didn’t care, this was the most fun she had had in a long time. Just her dress getting stains on it from the far too dirty couch. The grin that was also present on Wilbur’s face as he was trying to keep his phone away from her was the only thing on her mind. As she jumped towards the phone with her hand stretched out, she failed at grabbing the phone and almost fell face first onto the floor but didn’t thanks to the help from Wilbur. Wilbur was holding Clementine up and they both laughed at the fact she almost plummeted to the floor.

“You’re so fucking stupid.” Wilbur laughed as he spoke, Clementine smiled and with a laugh she grabbed Wilbur’s phone which was not far from her due to how he was holding her up. She got out of the hug and made a run for it, Wilbur’s laughter stopped and he realized he now needed to chase her.

It was stupid and fun, just them running around while laughing. It was carefree and all Clementine could ever need. It was the best moment in her life. Until it was 5 hours later and a knock at the door could be heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to everyone writing trans fem innit now, it great how much there is now considering when i wrote this there was 2 fics. also everyone who uses clementine as the name is superior, its just the truth. also if this fics a 1k kudos i will cry so uhhh get to it you fucks /j


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha, i procrastinated on this for far too long, and then it ended up being a short ass chapter. anyways there's gonna be like one more chapter which ill hopefully get up in a couple of days. sorry this took so long, jesus.

Clementine paused at the sound, she looked up to the clock on the wall and knew that there was no one else that the noise at the door could be. It had to be her parents and once she processed that she bolted to Wilbur’s room. She saw Wilbur’s concerned look as she ran but she didn’t care she needed to get away from the door and her parents. Clementine could hear the door open if she strained her ears and at the sound she sat herself down in a corner of the room and pulled out her phone and started looking at some of the comments on her most recent VOD post. She took a deep breath and tried to just focus on the comments and not her parents who she knew were talking with Wilbur not that far from the door. Her mind drifted to all the things they could be telling Wilbur but she took another breath and went back to the comments. 

Clementine looked up when she heard a knock at the door. She held her breath to act as if she wasn’t even though it was obvious she was cause where else would she even be. A voice came through the door.

“Clem, it’s me. Can you let me in for a second?” She heard Wilbur’s voice come through the door and she stopped holding her breath once she realized it was him. She stood up and padded her way towards the door and opened it slightly to check it was just him and he smiled at her and she checked both directions. Once she confirmed it was just him she let him into the room. Clementine sat down on the bed and nodded at him to tell him to say what he wanted to say.

“I had a conversation with your parents. They want to speak to you.” Clementine immediately looked somber at the thought, “Your mother didn’t speak much but your father said that they do want you to move back in but will be supportive if you choose to move out since you have plenty of income to support yourself. I also informed them of your actual name although they both seem sort of uncomfortable about the subject. You don’t have to talk to them if you don’t want to but this all might go smoother if you do.” Wilbur patted Clementine on the back as she thought about what he had all said.

“I’ll… talk to them. Can you come with me?” Wilbur smiled and nodded and he opened the door for the both of them to continue out to where her parents were. 

As Clementine saw her parents she hunched in on herself, despite knowing them her whole life she suddenly felt like she didn’t know how to act in front of them. She felt Wilbur’s hand on her back and she straightened her back, she felt herself grow a couple of inches from just that. 

“Tommy- sorry, Clementine, I’m sure Wilbur told you everything we said so… How do you feel about moving back in?” Clementine’s father tried his best to smile, it was obvious he was trying his best. Her mother on the other hand seemed to be remaining silent for the time being, not even really trying to put on a smile. 

“I… kind of want to move out. If you don’t mind.” Clementine said tacked on the last part when she saw her father’s face drop. It was obvious that wasn’t the response he wanted to hear, while her mother seemed to have a slight smile at the response. 

“Ah, yes of course. That is understandable, we will get going now I suppose.” Her father looked down and he looked disappointed. Her mother said something under her breath that her father glared at her for. 

“Your shit better be out of the house by the end of the week.” For the first time Clementine’s mother spoke and she sneered as she spoke. Then her parents turned and left. As the door closed and all traces of her parents were gone she felt herself let out a sigh of relief. 

“Are you okay Clem?” Wilbur asked her and she turned around to face him and she smiled, nodded, and pulled him into a hug. She smiled into the hug, she would be able to move out and be Clementine all the time now without the worry of her parents. As she pulled out from the hug she grabbed her phone and opened up discord.

Cleminnit:  
Hey Tubbo, how do you feel about moving in together a little sooner than expected?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhh if anyone has a cool mcyt discord hmu man, or a homestuck one but that isnt relevant to this

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The TransInnit fic that I couldn't find so I wrote](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924158) by [ElizaLane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaLane/pseuds/ElizaLane)




End file.
